Come back to me
by carson34
Summary: After Steve leaves on a mission and the death of his father, Steve's family needs him the most. Part two will be posted on Tuesday!
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I decided to rewrite this storyline. I was reading through this and notice many mistakes in this storyline.

Chapter one: Murder, season one

Steve and Robyn are heading to Hawaii to visit his dad. It's Robyn's second visit to Hawaii.

Airplane from Calforina to Hawaii

Steve is sitting next to his wife. Robyn is sleeping and her head is on his shoulder. Truth be told, He did not hope that he had to go on another mission. His family needs him. Robyn and Steve have been married for about two years. Robyn has always stick near to her husband. They had about three hours on this flight and so Steve fell alseep.

Honolulou airport

Steve gets his and his wife's bag. Steve smiles at her as they walk to the truck that he had rent. Steve drives to his father's house. Steve pulls into the driveway and gets out. Both he and Robyn walks to the door and knocks. John opens the door and smiles at his son and daughter-in-law.

"you guys never have to knock. You know that right?" John reminded them.

"Yes, dad. I know but we feel more comfortable with doing this." Steve responded to his father.

"So how long are you going to be here for?" John asked his son and daughter-in-law.

"For three weeks or so." Steve responded to his father.

John lets his son and his wife into his house. Steve takes the things upstairs and put them in his old bedroom. Steve's cell starts ringing.

"hello? yeah alright. See you tomorrow." Steve informed the caller.

Steve hangs up and he heads downstairs and sees his wife and father talking. He decides to pull his wife aside.

"honey, can I talk for you for a second?" Steve asked his wife

"okay." Robyn responded to her husband as she follow her husband.

Robyn gets up and heads to follow her husband. Steve takes her into the kitchen.

"hey, I have a mission that I have to go to. I want you to stay here with my dad. I will let you know my phone number over there." Steve informed to her.

"Alright that's fine." Robyn responded to her husband as he pulled her closer so he can give her a kiss and hugs. He is happy that some of his stuff is at his father's house so that way he has some things to pack. His father follows his son up stairs.

"Champ, what's going on?" John asked his son as he sits down the bed.

"I have a mission that I have to go to. I asked Robyn to stay here with you." Steve said as he packed his bag.

"alright. I don't have a problem with that." John responded to him

Steve finishes packing and then heads back downstairs to say goodbye to his wife.

"I love you." Steve said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too" Robyn responded as he gave her a small kiss.

Steve gives her one last kiss before walking out the door. John comes down a minute later. They just hang out and then go to bed. It's been about two weeks and Robyn is on the phone with her husband.

"Hey baby." He greeted her through the phone.

"when are you going to be home?" She responded to him. She wanted him to be back soon.

"Soon. I miss you." He revealed to her.

"I miss you too." She responded back to him.

"Babe, I got to go. I love you." Steve informed his wife as she heard someone in the background. Steve hangs up before Robyn can say she love him too. A part of Steve just wants to be with his wife and father. He had to get Anton Hesse to the headquarters to find his brother but little did he know.

John's house

Robyn is supposed to be coming down so they can have dinner. John is just reading a book and then had a weird feeling about someone coming up. John had to warn Robyn as she is coming down the stairs.

"Robyn, I need you to go back upstairs." John informed her.

"Why John?" She asked as she gave him a confused look.

"there are men coming up and I need to make sure that you are safe for my son. He needs you to be safe." John informed her as he tried to push her up the stairs.

"alright." She responded as she started to walk towards the stairs and right before Robyn is upstairs, Victor Hesse comes in to the house and Robyn hides underneath the bed. Victor's men search the whole house before they set up. Robyn calls her husband's phone.

"hello?" He greeted the caller.

"Steve, babe listen. I am okay." She said in a rush.

"what's going on?" He asked her.

"I don't know how many men are here but they have your father. Before they came in, he had me go and hide." She said as she cried into the phone.

"just stay safe. I love you." He informed her

"I love you too." She said as Steve felt his phone start to vibrate. He looked to see who was calling and it was his father. "hey I need to go."

"dad?" Steve asked his father.

"Hello McGarrett." A man answered the phone clearly not his father.

"who are you?" Steve asked the man. He was not in the mood to deal with this.

"Victor. You have my brother. I will switch you father for my brother." Victor informed him

"I can't do that." Steve revealed to him.

Steve montions for one of his men to give him something to write with and he writes down someone needs to call HPD and have them to get to his father's house to safe both his father and his wife.

"You might want to duck." Anton informed him.

"shut up." Steve revealed to him.

There is a big bang and Steve grabs his gun Anton tried to escape and so Steve stopped him down. Steve grabs his phone and Victor kills his father. Robyn gasps and about ten minutes later HPD comes into the house. Robyn goes down stairs to find Danny.

"who are you?" Danny asked the woman that just came down the stairs.

"Robyn McGarrett. My husband is Steve. Where's John?" She asked him

"I am sorry to say this but John's dead. Your husband has called and said that he is flying in." Danny informed him

"I need to call my husband." Robyn revealed to him as she pulled out her cell phone and dials her husband's number. He answers after two rings.

"hello?" He answered the phone

"honey, it's me." She responded to him

"Thank god you are okay." He revealed to her

"When are you coming here?" She asked her husband.

"I am flying into Hawaii tomorrow morning." He revealed to her.

"alright." She responded to him.

"I love you." He responded to her as he hanged up the phone.

"I love you too." She revealed to him as she was walked out of the house and put into a hotel room for the night.

Author Note: I didn't changed that much to this storyline but it's a very long edit chapter. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff and my blog. I hope to see you soon as I edit chapter 2. Thanks for reading and happy Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: So there is many parts from the original chapter still here in this chapter. I hope that you like it. Please leave a review at the end of this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you have seen on the show.

Chapter 2

The next morning

Steve lands in Hawaii airforce airport. He heads meet the governor before he can go see his wife. The governor had called on the plane wanting to meet him and talk about his father's case. Steve can only think that his wife needs him right now.

"I am sorry about your father's death. He was a good man and a dear friend" Jamerson said to him.

"I need to make this quick. My wife needs me right now." Steve responded to the governor.

"I know but I wanted to offer you help on finding your father's killer. I want to create a special task force that will have everything that you need with my support. I want you to be that leader." Jamerson revealed to him.

"I will think about it. I have to talk to my wife about it thou." Steve told her.

"alright." The governor responded as she went to leave. Chin walked up to Steve to see if he remembers him. Chin worked with Steve's dad.

"I am sorry to hear about your father, Steve." Chin said to him earning himself a look from Steve.

"do I know you?" Steve asked him

"you should because your father was my training officer." Chin reminded him

"Thank you. That really means a lot to me. I heard that you step down after something that happen with some money." Steve said to him. He was not trying to hurt him at all. He just wanted to find out what is going on.

"I did not do it." Chin informed him. He wanted to tell everyone the truth of the money but he did not want to get anyone in trouble.

Chin leaves and Steve heads to get a cab to head to his father's funeral. Robyn was meeting him there. He could not wait to have his wife around him. He really miss her and glad that she is okay. He would not know how he would get thou it if his father did not save his wife. Steve got there and saw the governor talking to his wife. Steve walks up to his wife and wraps his arms around his wife. Robyn tries to small smile but knows that her husband is hurting. They get thou the service and they go back to the hotel room. Steve decides to take the car and heads to his father's house. He goes thou everything in the house. He finds a footprint and fingerprints and a computer. He heads upstairs and sees his room almost nice and neat. He can tell where she hide from the men that killed his father. He heads to the garage and goes thou and remembers what his father said. He finds the tackle box and heads someone coming into the room.

"who are you?" Danny said pointing the gun at the man.

"Steve McGarrett. My wife, Robyn, was one of the vicitums along with my dad." Steve informed him.

"I get that but you can't be here." Danny responded to him.

"are you kidding? It's my father's house." Steve reminded him.

"however it's my crime scene. I need you to put that back down." Danny fought back.

"fine." Steve said as he pulled his phone out and called the governor and accepted the new job. He hanged up the phone with a smile on his face.

"it's my case now." Steve revealed as he picked up the toolbox and walked out of the room. He walked back into the room.

"be sure to be ready by 9am." Steve told Danny.

Danny signs at his new parnter or something like that. He's not sure what job Steve took. He just pray that everything will turn out okay. Steve gets to the hotel room to find his wife sound asleep. He sets at the table and starts going thou it. He finds a whole lot of edvience.

"dad what were you doing?" Steve asked out loud.

Robyn woke up and gets out of bed and sees her husband sitting on the chair. Robyn comes up behind him. Steve felt his wife wraping her arms around him.

"hey babe." He greeted her.

"Sweetheart, are you coming to bed?" She asked her husband as she gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

"soon as I find my father's killer and put him in jail." Steve informed her. He knew that there was not a chance of him getting sleep.

"honey, you need to sleep." She said as she closed the toolbox

"I need to tell you something." He revealed to her.

"what is it?" She asked him

"I took a job here as a task force leader. We are going to move here as soon as possible. You are right, I'm tired so I am climbing into bed." He revealed to her.

Steve gets up and heads into getting ready for bed. Robyn was about to climb in to bed when Steve grabs her arm and pulls her to him. Steve gave her a kiss and falls asleep. It's the next morning, Steve wakes up at five am to go for his morning run. Normally Robyn gets up with her husband and go with him but he decides to go on his own. By the time that he gets back, she's awake and in the shower. Steve decides to join her and spend some time with his wife. It's about 8 am and Steve is leaving for his first day. Robyn is hoping to find a way to get all their stuff to Hawaii this week. Thankfully the navy decided to pack all their things and move them to Hawaii. Steve got the house released to him and so Robyn is meeting the movers at their new house.

Steve and Danny

"so what are we doing today?" Danny asked him.

"you will see. I found a lead in the case file that your boss sent me last night. Fred Doran, the guy that you interview might know something." Steve revealed to him that Danny's boss had sent him about the case filed.

"alright lets go. We might want to get some back up." Danny reminded him of the back up

"you are my back up." Steve reminded him.

Steve and Danny get the front door and Danny gets bit and shot all in one second. Steve runs to get him and Danny kills him.

"thanks now we are back to square one." Steve informed him.

"lets not talk." Danny said as they got into the car. He had punched Steve in the face after admitting that he did not like him

"Look you might not like me but I am trying to find the person that killed my father and protect my wife." Steve revealed to him

"I get that but when you get someone shot then you should say sorry." Danny responded in an angry tone of voice.

"I am sorry about getting you shot." Steve said as they headed back to the headquarters.

Steve gets his phone out and texts his wife to let her know that he is okay. Steve decides that they have had enough action and drops over to his house. Danny takes over the car and drives home. Steve smiles when he sees his truck. Steve helps his wife unpack their stuff.

Author Note: Here's chapter two of this storyline. The reason that I rewrote this storyline is because of the fact that I am planning to do a sequel to both this storyline and Water baby storyline. Thanks for reading. Leave a review and let me know how I am doing. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I try to update all time wth new storylines and new chapters to the ones that I am already working on. Don't forget to check out my blog.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. I have been rewriting this chapter. There is orginal parts of this chapter and then there is new parts to it. I wanted to get this out before January 1st for you all. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.

* * *

Steve and Robyn are busy unpacking and Steve needs to go to bed. Steve climbs into his bed but find it to soon to be with his wife in his father's room. Robyn walks into his bedroom and gets ready for bed herself. Tomorrow she will finished unpacking. Robyn climbs into bed and he wraps his arms around her. They both fall sleep. Steve wakes the next morning to find her side of the bed empty. He gets out of the bed and he heads to find where his wife is at. He heads down to the beach and finds his wife sitting there.

"hey, what are you doing down here?" Robyn asked her husband.

"wondering where my wife is at." Steve informed her.

"It's only 2am. You need your sleep." She reasoned to her husband.

"So do you. Come on lets go to bed." Steve told her as he took her hand.

"I can't. It's the place where I was at when your father was killed. I can't sleep there." She revealed him

"Honey, I am here with you. Just come and lay down next to me." He responded back to her trying to assure her that it was okay to go to sleep

"Alright. Let's go." She said to her husband as he helped her up and they headed back to the bed. Steve woke up three hours later to get ready for work. Robyn woke up at 8am to finished unpacking.

Five-0 headquarters

Steve is still at work and it's around 5pm. Danny, Kono, and Chin had left to go home to their family. He is not expecting Robyn to come into the office. She walks into his own office.

"hey, babe." Steve greeted his wife by giving her a small kiss.

"hey." She responded as he pulled away from their kiss.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here." He said as he moved a little so they could sit down.

"I know. When are you going to come home?" She asked her husband as they sat down.

"now. Oh by the way, did I tell you how much I love you?" He revealed to her.

"I love you too." She responded as he got up from where they were sitting.

Steve gives his wife a kiss and grabs his laptop and heads to the parking lot with his wife. She goes to get her car and head home. Steve follows his wife and makes sure that she is safe.

McGarrett household

Steve gets home right after she pulls into her side of their driveway. He is glad to be home. He knows that Robyn is nervous about living there and he is trying to make it easy. They both make the dinner and get that done so they can relax. Steve turns on the tv to watch the game and Robyn has her head on her husband's shoulder. He gives her a kiss on her head. They enjoy the rest of the night. It was a long day for the couple.

"hey, babe. I was thinking about having the team over tomorrow." He revealed to her.

"that's works. Just have them bring their families with them." She responded to her husband.

" alright. I will let them know." He said as they headed upstairs since tomorrow was going to be a big day for their family.

Author Note: Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and I hope that you enjoyed it. Don't forget to check out my twitter account as Carson34ff where I update all the time and I will see you on Friday with the new chapter of this storyline. I am going to try to finished this rewrite storyline done by January 15th.


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: Thank you all for reading the first three chapters of this storyline. I am going to try to have this update on Friday since we don't have to write a new chapter of season storyline. Happy New Years to everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter.

The next morning

Steve wakes up and smiles at his wife still sleeping next to him. He is so happy being married to her. Robyn starts to wake up and he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Good morning." Steve said as they started to kiss.

"That's a great way to say good morning." Robyn said to her husband as he started to kiss her on the neck.

"Do you know how much I love waking up next you?" Steve responded to her as he kept kissing her neck.

"yes because I can tell. I love you." She said as he gave her another kiss.

"I love you too. I'm sorry for everything that I put you thou when my dad got killed." he revealed to her wife

"Honey, that's not your fault. You were doing your job to get the boys and you need to stop blaming yourself. I love you. I am here for the good and the bad." she responded to her husband.

"I need to get ready for work." He said to her

"Hey you started something and now you are just going to leave me high and dry." She reminded him as she watched him get out of bed and gets ready to leave for his work. He is wanting to ask his wife to join them on the task force and he just has to find the right time to ask her.

- Headquarters -

Steve is heading to work in his new truck. He is happy to be with his wife and hopes that his life will get back to normal for whatever normal is now since his father's death.

"Hey how was your night with your wife?" Danny asked his partner.

"it was really good." Steve revealed to his partner

"maybe you and Robyn should try to have a baby." Danny revealed to him

"Danno, I just got home. Robyn was in a case where she heard my father getting shot. I am not sure that she will be okay with having a baby." He responded to him.

"good point. How many times do I need to tell you not to call me Danno? Do you want to have a baby with her?" Danny informed him

"of course I do. I am just waiting for my wife to be okay with everything. I am sorry but I like calling you Danno." Steve reminded his friend.

"You are such a good husband. I hate you when you call me that." Danny reminded him.

"thanks." Steve said as he walked into his office while being followed by Danny.

"your welcome." Danny responded to him

"How are things going on with you and Rachel?" Steve asked his friend.

"We are putting Grace first in our lives however we are still fighting." Danny revealed to his friend.

"Just take it easy." Steve reminded to him.

Steve and Danny sit in their office all day long and finished some paperwork from their last couple of cases. Steve walks into Danny's office to let him know he was leaving for the day.

"hey, I'm heading home. If you and Grace want to come over and go the beach just text me." Steve said as he walked into the room.

"alright." Danny said to his friend as he was finishing up the paperwork that he needed to do.

- McGarrett's house -

Robyn was getting back from shopping to see her husband's truck sitting in their driveway. Robyn walks into the house to see her husband sleeping on the couch.

"Steve?" Robyn asked her husband as she tried to wake him up.

"Umm." He said groggy to her husband

"Why don't you go to climb in bed and then take a nap?" She responded to her husband.

"More comfortable down here. Which would be more comfortable if my wife would lay with me." He revealed to his wife as he took her hand.

"alright." She said as she laid down and he wrapped his arms around her. He fell back to sleep while Robyn watches him sleep. About seven pm when he woke up smiling that she was still next to him.

"hey, babe. You want to go down to the beach?" He asked her husband.

"yes." She answered her husband as he helped her up and they head down to the beach and enjoyed the rest of the night until they went to bed.

Author Note: Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I am almost done with the fivth chapter of this storyline and should be posted soon. Don't forget to check out my twitter as carson34ff where I will update and posted new changes. Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope that you will check my two one take mondays this Monday. Happy New Year!


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: Happy Thursday to all of you. Thank you for reading. Normally today I would posted my season storyline and since they are on break, I am going to post the fifth chapter of this storyline. We got about 16 more chapters until I am done with this storyline. I know that many people wonder why I decided to rewrite this storyline and Water baby so I am going to give you the answer of it. I chose to rewrite it because of the fact that there will many errors after one chapter because of the fact that I forgot that in a upcoming chapter she will be pregnant twice instead of having two kids, they only had one well I am going to change it.

Chapter 5

Steve and Robyn

Steve wakes up after a long night with his wife getting sick. He is planning to stay home today so he can take care of his wife. Steve gets up and heads for his run and then comes home and calls Danny.

"Why are you calling me this early?" Danny answered the phone as he was just waking up.

"I am not coming in today, Danno. Robyn needs me at home today." Steve revealed to him.

"Why?" Danny asked him

"She's been up all night getting sick." Steve revealed to him

"alright. I will see you tomorrow." Danny responded to him

"alright bye." Steve said to Danny.

Steve hangs up and heads back upstairs and lays down next to his wife and closes his eyes. The next thing he knows Robyn's awake and trying to get him awake.

"babe. It's time to wake up. You're late for work." Robyn said as she tried to push him out of bed.

"honey, just relax. I already called Danny and the team to tell them that I am staying home with you and taking care of you." Steve responded to her as he stopped her from pushing him out of bed. She just moved closer and cuddle against her husband.

Headquarters

Danny walks into the office. It's about 8 am and the rest of the team but Steve was not there yet. It's about a half an hour until Chin arrives and heads into his office. Kono arrives not even a minute later.

"hey, where's Steve?" Chin asked his friend.

"did he take off again?" Kono asked him.

"alright. no he did not take off again. Robyn was up all night and Steve just decided to stay home and take care of her. So I think that we can handle it today." Danny revealed to them.

"alright. I am going to check up on some paper work that has been on my desk for a month. Chin, you should the same." Kono responded back to them.

Chin and Kono headed into their own separate office and got their work done.

Steve and Robyn

It's around 3pm and Robyn is still in bed. Her husband has been taking care of her all day. She is still not able to keep anything done. She was not sure about this. There is a chance that she might be pregnant with their baby. Steve comes into their bedroom with another bowl of chicken noddle soup.

"There might be a chance that I am pregnant with your baby." Robyn revealed to her husband

"you want me to head to the store and get a pregnancy test?" He asked her.

"yes, please." Robyn responded to her husband as he gave her a kiss.

"alright I will be back." Steve said to his wife as he got ready to leave. Steve heads down the stairs and get into his truck as he heads to the store. He thinks about his team. He knows that he can trust them.

Headquarters

It's about 5pm and Danny is getting ready to go get Grace. Chin and Kono has already left for the day. He heads to his car and gets into the car. Danny is driving to his ex-wife's house to get his daughter.

Steve and Robyn

Steve heading back into the house and smiles at his wife. She's taking the test to find out if she's pregnant or not. He heard her coming down the stairs and he gets ready to hear the news if their life is about to change.

"So what's going to happen?" He asked his wife.

"We have to wait for a couple of minutes." She revealed to her husband. She sat down next to her husband after putting their pregnancy test down on the chair.

Author note: Thank you so much for reading this chapter of this storyline. I was originally going to posted this chapter on Friday but since I finally got it done a little early. I decided to posted it early. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff. Don't forget to review this chapter and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Author note: I hope that you had a wonderful New Years and this is the new chapter on Thursday night. I already finished one take Monday so I am going to get started a new storyline that is going to have many chapters. I will see you for the next chapter when I have it done. Most of this chapter is the original part of this storyline. I hope that you like this chapter and make sure that you review it. I might end up getting a new ipod since I can't find mine right now. I am going to give it until Sunday to find it.

* * *

Chapter six

Steve and Robyn

Steve had gotten her a pregnancy test and now she's taking it. She doesn't know what to think. They have only been with each other for a couple of months now after his father was killed.

"So are we pregnant?" Steve asked his wife.

Robyn looks down at the test and smiles at her husband and nods her head. Steve walks over to her and gives her a kiss.

* * *

Later on that night

Danny was walking into the McGarrett's private beach with his daughter. He knows that Robyn is not feeling well but they had this planned two days ago. Kono, Chin and Malia are on their way to the house. When he turns the comer, he sees the couple kissing.

"alright, there is a child here." Danny said as he motioned towards his daughter.

Steve pulls away from his wife and put keeps his arms around her waist. They haven't talk about when they are going to tell his team that they are expecting.

"Feeling better?" Danny asked his friend.

"a little." Robyn responded to him

Steve is about to talk but Chin and Kono show up and so they get some dinner started. Robyn tries to stay away from what Steve is cooking because she is getting sick.

"Maila, notice anything about Robyn?" Kono asked her friend.

"I don't know. She seems fine maybe she's a little under the weather." Malia said to her cousin-in-law.

Danny and Chin walk over to the girls while Robyn is just drinking her water. They both notice that it's strange. They start to wonder if she is pregnant. Two hours later, Steve and Robyn are cleaning up their dinner party. Their guests are sitting watching a movie. The guys stay until midnight and Robyn headed to bed before 11pm. Kono had taken her cousin-in-law home so Chin could have some man time. It's about midnight before the boys take off and Steve comes upstairs and climbs into bed.

* * *

The next morning

Steve wakes up hearing his wife getting sick. He was happy that she is pregnant but hates seeing her like this.

"Hey babe, are you feeling okay?" Steve asked his wife.

"Would you be feeling okay if you are pregnant with a baby?" Robyn responded to her husband. It was clearly her first pregnancy hormones.

"Point taken." Steve admitted to his wife as he helped her up

"I think that they are going to figure it out soon. Thank God that we have a doctor appointment to find out how far I am." Robyn said to her husband

"I'm going to get ready." Steve told his wife as he gets out of bed.

"Not before you kiss me." She said as he got out of bed and lean over to give him a small kiss.

"With you getting sick? I don't think so." He responded to his wife.

"Hey, I brushed my teeth." She revealed to her husband.

Steve gives her a kiss. Tuesday was his birthday and now they just have to get thou their doctor appointment. A few hours later, Steve and Robyn are in his truck heading to the doctor appointment to find out how far they are. After their appointment they learn that they are about 13 weeks pregnant.

"Lets go to headquarters." Steve responded to his wife.

"Why?" She asked her husband.

"So we can tell them about the baby." He said to his wife.

"alright." she responded back to her husband. They headed to get into the truck and drove over to headquarters.

* * *

Headquarters

Steve and Robyn walk into find Danny, Chin and Kono there. They are just hanging out with something on one of their tables.

"What do we have here? A birthday cake?" Steve asked as they walked closer to the table where everyone was at.

"surprise!" Everyone yelled at him. He looked over at his wife who was smiling about it.

"What's the surprise about?" Steve asked his friend.

"well your birthday is in the morning and you took it off to be with Robyn and by the way we know that she is pregnant." Danny revealed to him.

"How?" Steve asked his friend.

"come on! Rachel was sick with Grace so it's only fitting that you got your wife pregnant so congrats." Danny revealed that he knew that she was pregnant with their child.

"thanks." Steve responded to his best friend.

Steve takes a bite out of his cake and taste salt and he starts to get sick. Robyn wraps her arms around him.

"honey, you don't have to eat it." She told her husband as she watched him start to wrench at the taste of it.

"no it's really good beside the salt." Steve responded to her as he kept eating the birthday cake. After Steve finally stopped eating the salt cake, Kono handed fresh un-salt cake. They all headed over to Steve's house and kept celebrating there.

* * *

Author note: Got a week until the show starts and Chapter 7 will feature the season 1 finale and then Chapter 8 will have season 2 for about seven chapters and by the time that season 3 starts I should be caught up with the chapters. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time.


	7. Chapter 7

Author note: Hey guys, I am back with the newest rewritten chapter. This chapter will have many characters from the show and I hope that you like it. I hope that you have a great day today. I am pretty sure that I am going to posted this Thursday night since I got done with it a lot soon then what I expected

Chapter 7: Season one finale

* * *

Headquarters

Steve was sitting at his desk looking at the photos that he has recived by someone that had his father's case filed. It had been stolen three months ago. He had not told Robyn about the photos or anyone else. He looks up when he hears a knock and it's Jenna. Jenna just started working for their team.

"Steve, Chin's on the phone for you. When you have time, I would like to talk to you about your father's case." Jenna said to her new boss.

"okay thanks." Steve said to her.

Steve picks up the phone and goes to meet Chin at the stairwell to find out what HPD had found. The team had burn the money after they found out that someone had replaced it.

"hey, what's going on?" Steve asked him.

"HPD found the money that we burn." Chin revealed

"there is nothing that places us with the money or taking it and plus the money has been replaced." Steve responded to him

"What about the old lady that saw Kono?" Chin asked his friend.

"I don't know. Maybe she won't come forward about seeing Kono there." Steve responded to him.

"Let's hope that will be true." Chin told his boss.

"We will be fine." Steve said right before the governor and Laura come down the stairs. Steve and Chin quickly stopped talking about the money.

"Good morning Steve. How is your wife?" The governor asked him

"She's doing really great. Thanks for asking." Steve responded to him.

"Well we will be seeing you." The governor said as they walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Chin." Laura responded as she and the governor went to the door and the boys walked up the stairs.

"When are you going to ask her out?" Steve asked as they walked towards the headquarters.

"Who? The governor?" Chin asked his friend.

"No Laura." Steve told him.

"Miss Hills?" Chin asked his friend.

"she's been sexting you every time that you see her." Steve told him

"oh no." Chin responded to him in denial.

Steve and Chin walk into the office and Jenna hands him a new mail and there is a key.

"this has been driving me nuts. I tried every key at the house and at dad's desk at HPD." Steve revealed to them.

"I have been doing research and it's from an old cabinet." Jenna revealed to him.

* * *

Danny and Rachel

Danny is just waking up from his night with Rachel. When he had gotten hurt, it had made Rachel see that she was still in love with her ex-husband and went to him. Lucky for Danny that Stan was out of town when this happen.

* * *

The governor

The Governor and Laura were walking out of headquarters and Laura heads to her car and turns it on and there was explosion and there for knocking the task force on their floor. Steve and Chin run out of the building and find that Laura did not make it.

"Governor are you alright?" Steve asked their boss

The governor is just standing there being upset over her assistant being killed. Steve saw that his wife had just droves up to give him something.

"Governor are you alright?" she asked the governor

"yes and no. Laura was just killed." The governor responded to her. Steve pulled his wife to him.

"babe, I need you to go into my office and wait for me there." Steve revealed to her husband.

"alright." she said to her husband as she started to walk into the office.

Crime scene

Danny and Kono walk up to the crime scene and see that it's Laura's car.

"Wait what happen to Laura?" Danny asked his friends.

"Well if you would have gotten here on time then you would have known with out me having to tell you." Steve said in angry voice.

"Steve is a little crappy today." Chin responded to him

"I am not." Steve denies it.

"Brah, you are." Chin argues to him.

"Laura got into her car and it exploded. Her body was recovered and Max is looking at right now." Steve informed him as he started to walk into the office so they could check out the pictures of the crime scene. Steve made sure that Robyn was okay and she was.

* * *

Fast forward to a couple of hours

Steve was searching the governor's house and sees the cabients and check to make sure that the key turns and it does. He takes photos and heads to Danny's house.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked his friend.

"it turned and unlocked." Steve told him.

"What fit?" Danny asked his friend.

"The key, Daniel. The governor is behind it and the guy even said that it Wo Fat behind it. The governor has been making lunch plans with the wrong people and the fact that she had Laura killed and had me frame for it. What do you think that it's doing to my wife?" Steve told his friend.

* * *

Fast Forward

Steve was a on the run after the HPD named him as a prime suspect in the murder or Laura. Steve runs into the governor house and gets the confession that he is hoping for. Wo Fat knocked Steve out and kills the governor. He plants it on Steve there for getting him arrested.

"hey let him go." Danny told the man.

"I can't, Danny." Chin revealed to him

"We are five 0. We have the authority over HPD." Danny reminded him.

"No we don't. There is no Five-0" Chin revealed to him.

"What?" Danny asked him as he turned his attention back to Steve.

"Wo Fat did it. Danny, take care of Robyn. Please make sure that she is okay." Steve revealed to his friend.

"I will, Hey, I will get you out." Danny promised his friend.

* * *

Author note:There will more chapters to come tomorrow thou the rest of this week. Chapter 8 is going to be season 2 premiere. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you enjoy the length of this chapter. I am going to work on chapter eight.


	8. Chapter 8

Author note: This is the start of season 2 on this fan fic. Please remember I don't own any of the characters but Robyn and the baby that she is carrying. I am pretty sure that I fixed the problem with the two pregnancy storyline. Most of this is the original chapter but there are some more new parts.

Chapter eight: season two

* * *

Police station

Steve was waiting for Fyler to come in and question him about the murder of the governor and Laura. He's looking at two charges of murder which means that his marriage might be over. He hear the door open and looks up and sees his wife standing there. He can tell that she had cried since the news broke out.

"Why did you killed her?" Robyn asked her husband.

"Robyn, you need to listen to me. I did not killed her. Wo Fat knocked me out and killed her and frame me." Steve tried to tell his wife the truth.

"What do you mean Wo Fat? You never told me about him." She responded to her husband.

"I am sorry that I did not want to tell you about him but he is the one that is responsible for both my dad's death and the governor. He hired Hesse to take out my dad. He came up behind me and got me good. He knocked me out cool and then killed the governor. I might be going away for a while or maybe a little longer. I love you." He said to his wife.

"I love you too. Just keep safe." She responded to him

"I will. I don't want you visiting me while I am there. I know that it's going to upset you but it's to keep you safe." Steve told his wife.

"okay, why don't you want me to come and visit you? You're my husband." She said to her husband.

"I told Danny to make sure that you are going to be okay since you are pregnant. We don't know what Wo Fat knows about you." Steve informed his wife.

* * *

Two months later

Steve is getting his weekly update for the second time for Danny. Danny comes in where a "normal" shirt for Steve then it is for Danny. Steve smiles at his best-friend. Robyn just enter her fourth month of pregnancy.

"What are you smiling at?" Danny asked his friend.

"The shirt is like you and you have no tie on." Steve responded to his friend.

"that's because i am out of work cop." Danny told his friend.

"I'm sorry. How's Robyn?" Steve asked his friend.

"She's fine. She's missing you and wants to visit but is about your wishes to keep away but I couldn't do the same with this guy." Danny revealed to his friend.

Danny stands up and Joe sits down in his former spot. Steve is sitting there shocked to find his mentor standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked him.

"Your wife called me and told me that you were in trouble. Let me guess she had it coming." Joe joked to him.

"You know that I did not do this." Steve told his friend.

"You do know that Orange is not your color?" Joe asked him.

"I know that sir. Why are you here?" Steve responded to him.

"to get you out of here, son. I know that you did not do it. Robyn even said that she knows that you did not do it. Chin said it too." Joe revealed to him

"Well you better get started on it. It's going to take a lot of work if Danny is right that Wo Fat disappeared." Steve revealed to his friend.

* * *

In an hour later : prison

Steve was heading to the yard when Victor comes out and stabs him in the stomach. Steve is injured in the stomach. He's hoping that he can get back to his family. Steve is on the way of the hospital and escapes.

* * *

Max's house

Steve breaks into the house and tries to get some help. Max arrives and calls 911 and stops his call the minute that he sees it's Steve. Danny and Chin show up about an hour later.

"Are you insane?" Danny yelled at his friend.

"Why are you yelling?" Steve asked his friend.

"did you forget about your wife being pregnant?!" Danny yelled again.

"no i did not forget about her and I would love for you to calm down." Steve revealed to his friend.

"I am calm!" Danny yelled back at him again.

"How is she doing?" Steve asked his friend hoping that he would change his tone of voice.

"She's fine. She just wants to make sure that you are okay. I did not tell her about you escaping but I am sure -" Danny got interputted by his phone starting to ring and he pulled it out to find that it was Steve's wife calling him. He was sure she had found out that he broke out of jail.

"Oh crap!" Danny said out loud

"What?" Steve asked his friend.

"It's your wife." Danny said to his friend as he showed him the caller id.

"here let me have the phone." Steve responded to him as he handed the phone.

"fine. You deal with her mood swings. I have dealt with them and dealing with getting you out." Danny told him as he walked out of the room to give the couple a chance to talked.

"Hey honey." He said bracing himself for attitude from his wife. He knew that she would be mad about it.

"Don't honey me. Where are you?!" She snapped at her husband.

"honey, I will call you later on. I just need to do some things." Steve said as he heard Danny's phone go off with Joe's number.

Chin calls her in about an hour and have her meets her at Shave Ice. Steve was talking with Joe about the case while Danny and Chin were getting the governor's office search for a camera to clear Steve of the murder. She shows up and they have a really good reunion. They hear sirens go off and Steve is rearrested but only for a minute. Five O is in service.

"I guess you need to go home and I will be there soon." Steve told his wife.

"I am keeping you to that." Robyn responded to her husband as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." He said as he gave her a small kiss.

"I love you too." She responded as she gave him a small kiss before heading to her car while Steve and Danny run to his car. Steve goes after Wo Fat but misses him. Steve returns home and makes love for the first time in month in jail.

* * *

Author note: I hope that you like the new chapter and please review and let me know what you think. I did change most of it and I hope that you like it. It looks like we will get to chapter ten in a couple of days hopefully. I am looking forward to be done with this rewrite. I hope that you follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time and I will see you later on.


	9. Chapter 9

Author note: Hey guys, thanks for reading the past three chapters that I posted on Thursday night. I hope that you like this chapter. Most of it is still part of the original and there is some new things.

Chapter 9

* * *

McGarret's house

Today is Steve's first day of returning to work and getting up and running. A part of him doesn't want to leave because he was enjoying his week off with his wife. He felt bad for Kono since she could not be a part. He had a meeting with the Governor that he had to get ready for.

* * *

Governor's office

"Steve, the governor said that he would be with you in a minute." The governor's secretary revealed to him.

"that's fine." Steve said to him

A blonde hair woman comes up and talks to the other woman to see the governor. She sits down and waits for her to be called into the governor's office.

"The governor will see you guys, Steve and Lori." The secretary revealed to them as she led them into the office.

"the both of us?" Steve asked confused about it.

"yes." she responded to him

Both Steve and Lori walk into the governor's office where he is assigning Lori to the task force. Lori said that she was not babysitting the team which surprising that Steve agree to it.

* * *

Headquarters

Danny and Chin was sitting there waiting for Steve to arrive. He had some news and need to tell them that they are getting a teammate.

"Chin and Danny. Meet Lori Weston, the newest Five 0 member until Kono returns." Steve told them. "She's going to babysit us for the new governor."

"hello all. I did not say that I was going to babysit you guys." Lori greeted them

"Hi" Danny greeted him back.

"hi." Chin said to him

They did not have a new case and so now they are doing new paperwork to catch up and then going home to their families.

McGarrett household

Steve walks into the house and sees his wife sitting on their couch watching a movie. He goes sits down by his wife.

"hey, how was work?" Robyn asked her husband.

"It was weird that Kono was not there but she's still family. I just hope that she is being careful while they are watching her. I just wish that I knew what was going on with her." Steve revealed to her husband.

"Just give her time and she will come to us when she is ready to talk to us. I meant that she's been with us since day one." Robyn responded to her husband.

"I know. I just hate this. It's not fair to her. She's was not the only one that took that money. I mean that they were going to killed the kids." He revealed to her husband.

"Honey, it's not your fault. Just let it play out." She told her husband as he gave her a small kiss.

"I know." He responded to her husband.

Steve and Robyn enjoyed their night together and relaxed on the beach. After a couple of hours later, Steve and Robyn are laying in bed.

* * *

Crime scene

Steve and Danny were trying to solve a murder the couch of a volleyball team and which leaded to a man taking money. Chin and Lori were waiting for the friend to come so they can question her but the people that are in it are one step ahead.

Chin and Lori were in a shootout with someone that broke into the hotel room when they reach the car, Chin notice the driver. The minute that they got back to the headquarters, he went to see Steve.

"How long has this been going on?" Steve asked his friend.

"A month." Chin revealed to him.

"Why did you not come to me?" Steve asked his friend.

"because I did not know how far it went. Steve, she's my cousin." Chin revealed to him.

"I know. She's also a friend of mine and my wife and I don't want to put her in jail." Steve responded back to him.

"I know." Chin responded back to him

"So I don't know how far we can go to protect her. We need to find her and find out what's going on." Steve told him.

Steve walks out of his office and heads to Lori and Danny.

"We need to find Kono. Trace her phone." Steve ordered them.

Steve and the team started to look for Kono and found her and pulled her over.

"Kono, show me your hands and get out of the car. Lori cuff her." Steve ordered the girls. It was hard for him to see Kono like this and he did not want to be the one that arrested her since he was going to have to tell his wife.

Steve and Danny both did not know where to start with Kono. They need to get to the truth.

"you need to tell me what's going on Kono?" Steve questioned her.

"I can't." Kono told him in one word.

"I can't will not work today. I need to know the truth because right now i don't know if we can save or protect you." Steve tried to reason with her.

"I am not allowed to say anything." Kono revealed to him.

"Steve, not here. Let me talk to her." Chin said as he walked into the room.

Fyler comes in and stops this questioning. Steve and Fyler head to talk.

"What's going on?" Steve asked him.

"She's helping us with a case to take down dirty cops." Fyler revealed to him

"and you did not care to fill us on in this." Steve told him.

"I almost went after you and the team but Kono made a deal with me keeping your team in tacked. You should be happy that she is doing this for you all because I don't think that you deserve it." Fyler revealed to him.

Kono and Fyler started to work with the Five-0 team and get the case done. Steve punches Fyler for messing with his team.

McGarrett's house

Steve was happy to get home to his wife. He found her making some dinner. He knew that she had the baby bump growing bigger. He was happy that they were going to have a baby. Tomorrow they had a doctor appointment.

"hey babe, I am home." He told his wife.

"hey sweetie, how was everything today at work?" She asked her husband.

"It was good. We have Kono back on the team." He told her as they just hanged out for the rest of the night.

Author note: Trying to post chapter 9 tomorrow but first I need to write it. I hope that you all enjoy tomorrow's premiere of the new season. I know that I will be. I am going to try to get season 2 done by Wednesday so that gives 3 days to post chapters 9-13. There might be chapters 14-20 will be season 3 as my writing. Remember that I don't own this and only this storyline and my OC character.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: This chapter is complete redone since I did mess up on her pregnancy storyline. I hope that you like this chapter and make sure that you review it. Just a friendly reminder that I do not own any of the characters that you have seen on the show. I only own Robyn.

* * *

Chapter ten

McGarrett house- 7 am

Robyn woke up early remembering that they had a doctor appointment and that they needed to get ready for their doctor visit. She reached over to her husband's side of the bed to find that he was gone out of bed. She figured that he was already out for a run. Today she had just turned 5 months pregnant and that means that they are going to find out the gender of their unborn child unknowing to them that their lives would change again. Steve arrived back just in thirty minutes to find her making them breakfast.

"Babe, that sounds good." He said as he gave the back of her head a small kiss.

"That's good. You need to hurry and get ready for the baby's appointment. We need to leave in about thirty minutes." She told her husband as she added something else in their breakfast.

"Alright, I will be back down here in about ten minutes." He said to her as he gave her a small kiss on the lips. He headed upstairs and got ready to go. He came back downstairs in about seven minutes and they ate breakfast. After they are finished with breakfast, Steve helped his wife get into the truck and they headed off for the doctor.

Doctor's office

Steve had check them in since she just wanted to sit down and relax until they called them back to the examiner room to be check out by the doctor. She called them back within minutes.

"Are you excited to find out what you are having?" The nurse asked them.

"Yes we are." Steve told the nurse. The doctor walked into the room and they started the ultrasound where they found out that they are having twins a boy and girl. They were not sure why the doctor did not find the other baby.

"Why haven't you been able to find the other baby?" Robyn asked the doctor.

"We don't know. maybe your babies were growing into one stack of fluid." The doctor responded. "But both of the babies are healthy and growing right on track."

"That's good." She responded as they got ready to go home.

"We will set you up for your next appointment for four weeks from today." The doctor revealed to the couple.

They left the doctor appointment and headed to the store so they could get some party supplies. Steve made sure that Robyn was taking the shopping trip easy.

"Are we almost got everything on our list?" Steve asked his wife.

"Yeah. Let's go home since the team is going to be there in about two hours." She responded as they headed up to the front to check out.

The house

Steve and Robyn got home twenty minutes later and started to get ready for the party. They were going to announce the genders of the babies. The team did not know that they were going to have twins yet.

"So are you ready for to announce our babies?" Steve asked his wife as he started to grill.

"yeah. Let's wait until we are done with dinner to announce the twins and that we are going to have a boy and girl." Robyn said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They waited for their friends and family to arrive. Lori arrived there and smiled at Steve and the rest of their team.

"Hey, my name is Robyn and you are Lori?" She revealed as she smiled at her.

"Yes. It's very nice to meet you. Steve has many photos of you and him together." Lori revealed to her.

"Well I would hope so since he is my husband." Robyn said as Chin came walking to him.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff. I hope to have Chapter 11 done later on tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: It's time to edit this chapter and make sure that it's all ready for you all. I don't know how long it's going to be since I am just going to edit the original chapter. Chapter ten was completely new and I hope that you guys reviewed it and let me know how I am doing on that chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11

Steve is sitting at his father's desk since the last time that he saw Joe. He could not past the thinking that Joe was lying to him. So he grabs some papers, the first one was Danny and the team. He writes and seals it in the envelope. Tomorrow he was going to head to headquarters. First he needs to tell his wife and he walks to the area that she is at.

"Hey honey, can we talk about something?" Steve asked his wife.

"yes what?" Robyn asked her husband.

"I need to leave for a while. I don't know how long I will be gone." Steve revealed to his wife.

"Alright. When do you leave?" Robyn responded to her husband

"Tomorrow morning. I need to take this note to headquarters and then I will be home. I need to pack too." Steve told his wife. He hated leaving when she is almost six months pregnant with their first child.

"alright. Can I come with you to headquarters?" Robyn asked her husband.

"yeah, babe. I actually wanted to talk to you about possibility asked you to join the team while I am gone." Steve revealed to his wife.

"That's sounds great. I would love to join the team." She revealed to her husband.

Robyn got her shoes on as Steve gets his on. They are out to his truck and head to the headquarters. Steve also has to meet with the governor about his surprise leave. After Steve meets with the governor, he finds his wife in his office. He had drop off the note for Danny and the team. They return home and get Steve pack. They head to the bed to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning

It was Robyn's first day of working at Headquarters and she knew that the whole team was going to be surprise to see her there since Steve did not tell them that she was going to start working there. She knew that Steve had left the team a note. Robyn is walking into the front door to find Danny already there and reading the note that her husband had left for him. Danny gets up and walks out of his office.

"Did you know that your husband left me a freaking note telling me that he was leaving?" Danny snapped at her. He knew that she was pregnant with the twins but he did not care. He was upset by his choice to leave.

"yes. He told me last night." Robyn revealed to him

"alright. Why is he doing it?" Danny asked him

"Steve needed to find answers after the latest lie that Joe told him. He was hurt by Wo-Fat a couple of weeks ago about this person and he needs answers. He can't keep his mind off of the shelboure person and needs to find out who it is. What if it's his mom or his dad?" Robyn revealed to him

"There is no way that it's his dad. We both saw what happen to your father-in-law." Danny revealed to him

"I know. I was there remember." Robyn reminded him

Danny informed Chin and Kono about Steve leaving. They understand why he left.

* * *

Japan- Steve

Steve is stepping out of the plane already missing his wife and their family. He knows that he needs to do this to protect them from the danger that this shelbourne had put them in. Steve knew he need to start some where and this was the place to start.

* * *

Author Note: Alright that's the end of this chapter. I finally got done with this editing chapter and thank you all for reading this chapter. Don't forget to check out my twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time. Chapter 12 will be posted soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Author note: This chapter will have NCIS:LA characters Callen, Kensi, Deeks, Sam and Hetty. Most of this chapter is the original chapter but there are some new parts of this chapter. Steve will be in some of this chapter but that it is. Thank you for reading this storyline.

Chapter 12

Crime scene

The man was screaming at the door and there for they are getting scared from his screaming. Their mom calls 911 to protect their children from their father. HPD arrives to find the man almost dying and they call crime lab and Five-0.

"So this man is dead from something and CDC is taking the body and the governor wants us to do the investigation." Danny revealed to their team. "Robyn can't be here since she is pregnant and plus Steve would hurt us if we had her here."

"How are we going to find out who did this?" Kono asked them

"Max is taking photos and samples before they take the body." Danny informed her.

"That's good." Kono revealed to him

They find out that it's small pox and call in Callen and Sam. Callen and Sam meet Robyn and Danny at the airport. At first Sam could not believe that she was married to Steve since she seem to be more out going then he remember Steve being.

"So How long have you and Steve been married?" Sam asked her as they were heading to the headquarters.

"About five years." She revealed to him.

"Why did Steve never mention you?" Sam asked his friend's wife.

"I don't know why my husband did not tell you about it" Robyn revealed to her husband's friend.

"So when are the babies due?" He asked her.

"In about four months or so. I just reached six months pregnant." Robyn revealed to him.

"Where is Steve?" Sam asked him.

"Steve's in Japan right now since Joe keeps lying to him and that he wants to make sure that he gets the truth." She said as Danny kept driving.

"What is this? Twenty questions." Callen asked Sam trying to get him to stop.

"I am sorry but the Steve that I knew shared things with me so I am finding it hard to believe that he got married without telling me." Sam revealed to him.

"Steve sometimes is very private person." Danny responded to him

"Yes that is true but he should have told me that he was married and that his wife is pregnant with their first child." Sam told him as he was a little hurt.

"First of all, I'm pregnant with twins and second of all, that's rude to say about my husband." Robyn defended her husband to his friend.

"We need to keep to the case." Danny responded to him. They took the rest of the day and got the rest of the case done in Hawaii but somehow it managed to get to LA. Chin and Danny are the ones that left for LA since Robyn could not do it and Kono was leading from their home base.

LA headquarters

Danny and Chin were surprised that the warehouse was in an abornded building. Danny was not sure that they were able to go inside of it and make sure that it was safe.

"Hey is it safe to be there?" Danny asked the boys.

"Yeah it's safe to come in the building. We made sure that it was safe before we started to work here." Deeks revealed to him. "The only thing that is not safe is Hetty."

"Who's Hetty?" Danny asked him as they did not know that Hetty was behind them.

"I'm Hetty. Who are you?" Hetty asked them.

"Chin and Danny from Five 0" Danny revealed to her.

"Well you sir are on my bad side right now." Hetty told him "You boys need a shot and you too Deeks." Hetty got ready to give the boys shots and then they were out and got done with the case.

Japan

Steve did not like being away from his friends and family. He knew that he would rather be at home with his wife and enjoy the rest of the pregnancy. He was really mad at Joe but happy that they got some Intel on Wo Fat and they were moving in to capture him. He knew that this would finally be over and his wife and children were going to be safe.

Two days later

Danny and Chin arrived back in Hawaii. Robyn was on the phone with her husband. She was happy about the person that she was talking to and he wanted to know who it was. He walked into Steve's office.

"hey what's going on?" Danny asked her the minute that she got off of the phone.

"That was Steve." She responded to him.

"And when is he coming home?" He asked her. He was really missing their boss since he was the one that is getting all the paperwork done.

"Really soon. Hey, I wanted to asked you how was the trip to LA?" She responded back to him.

"It was okay." He revealed. "Just let me know when he is coming back."

Author Note: Alright that's it for this chapter and I hope that you like it. I am going to get started on editing chapter 13. I am pretty sure that I am just going to add water baby to this storyline and there will be new chapters for season four. I am so excited to write for that season. Thanks so much for reading and make sure that you review. Don't forget to check out my twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time! See you soon for chapter 13!


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: We have one more chapter until the season two finale of this storyline. I have decided to write "Water baby" storyline in this storyline so that way it's one big storyline and I am almost done editing chapter 14 so I should start chapter 15 by next week.

Chapter 13

Japan

Steve and the cops were getting the close in of Wo Fat. He was hoping that this is the end of this nightmare. He was looking forward to his future with his wife and babies.

"alright remember he is really strong so lets be careful. This man is known for not caring about the people that he has killed." Steve revealed to the guys that were helping him.

Steve kicks open the door and arrest Wo Fat. Steve is standing there shocked that he did not fight back.

"How's your pregnant wife?" Wo Fat asked him.

"How do you know about my wife or her being pregnant with my kid. Leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with this." Steve told him.

"not until I find Shelboure." Wo Fat responded to him

"You touch my wife and I will kill you. Do you understand me? You and I are looking for some answers and I am going to find them without you. You are spending the rest of your life in jail." Steve revealed to him.

"Commander, you might want to come and look at this." one of the men said to him.

"Stay here with him." Steve ordered him.

"Alright I will." The man promised Steve as he watched Steve head to the bathroom to find a lot of blood and that there is ice. He knew that Wo Fat did something bad and that he killed someone.

"alright get a blood sample and run it on every data base." Steve responded to them as he watched them give the blood sample. Steve comes back out of the bathroom and heads to Wo Fat.

"Who is the person that you killed in the bathroom?" Steve asked his friend.

"You will find out soon enough." Wo Fat responded to him.

Steve sees a phone and picks it up and notices the phone number is Hawaian area code.

"Who were you calling?" Steve asked him.

"I haven't heard from the person in 24 hours. I think that there is something wrong." Wo Fat responded to him

"excuse me for a minute." Steve revealed to him as he pulled out the cell phone and step outside to find out what's going on with Danny and if he could track the number.

"Danny, I need you to find this number and now I know it's Hawaiian number so we can find it quickly." Steve told his partner.

"alright. When are you coming home?" Danny revealed to him wanting to know when he was going to be back.

"soon Danno and then you can kick my butt for leaving you and Robyn. Robyn understands why I had to leave. Why can't you?" Steve responded to him

"because I was left to stay here and pick up the pieces and I promise that you do this again and I will never talk to you again." Danny told him in a promise.

"I understand. I will see you soon." Steve told him and he hanged up the phone.

It turns out the number is from a agent from the CIA and it's coming from a warehouse and so the team goes out and looks at it their lead. They go in and there is a dead body there. Max arrives and says that the lady is dead.

Plane ride

Steve is about to call his wife and friends to let them know that he is on the way home with Wo-Fat.

"McGarrett." Robyn answered the phone.

"Since when did you answer the phone using my last name as a greeting?" He asked his wife instead of greeting her with "hey babe."

"hey, the person that you gave the number is dead. She was shot in the head." She told him the short story.

"honey, listen to me. I am coming home. I got Wo Fat which was not planned. Be careful alright I love you." Steve told his wife.

"you too." Robyn revealed to her husband.

Danny was waiting when Robyn got off the phone.

"So when is he coming home?" Danny asked his wife.

Before Robyn got a chance to answer Danny's phone rings. He looks at the caller id and see it's Steve.

"hello Steven." Danny responded to him

"Danny, I am on my way home." Steve revealed to him

"alright. What time does the plane come in?" Danny responded to him

"Sorry, Danno. It's classified. But I will see you tomorrow." Steve informed him.

"alright." Danny revealed to him "Just be careful because I don't want to deal with your pregnant wife."

"please take care of my wife." Steve told his friend.

"I will." Danny revealed to him

Steve hangs up the phone and gets on the plane. They are about to reach Hawaii when he notices that the landing gear is going down. Steve walks up to the pliot.

"Why is the landing gear out? We are not by Honoulou yet." Steve revealed to him

"Please have a seat." The second pilot said to him.

Steve and the second Pliot get into a fight and the other cop is killed and the first pilot is killed too. Steve manages to kill the second pilot but not until it crashes. Wo Fat escapes there for causing him and Steve to battle. Steve manages to catch him unexpectedly and starts to walk to Honoulou. He hears a plane coming over.

"What are you planning?" Steve asked him

"They are not here to save me. They are here to kill me." Wo Fat revealed to him

"And that means me too." Steve responded to him

"Yes." Wo Fat revealed to him

Steve and Wo Fat manage to kill everyone that is coming after them and heads to Honoulou on the plane that the men brought in. When they get there, Steve sees Adam.

"Adam listen to me. This is not the good idea." Steve revealed to him

"I don't want to hurt you Steve but I will if you don't leave." Adam told him

Five-0 and HPD arrive and arrest Adam and his men. Steve sees Robyn and wraps his arms around her.

"What are we going to do with him?" Danny asked him about Wo Fat.

"Book him, Danno. I am heading home." Steve told him. "I'll see you tomorrow.

They got home and just enjoyed the rest of the night together.

Author note: Chapter 14 will be up soon. I hope that you like this chapter and let me know what you think. New chapter will be posted soon. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Author note: I spelled Fryer's name wrong in the other chapter. This is my second season finale. Both Fryer and Joe are in this chapter.

Chapter 14: End of Chapter 3

Doctor's appointment

Robyn had just entered her seventh month of her pregnancy. They had a visit with the doctors since the fact the twins were due for another visit.

Headquarters

Steve and Robyn were walking into the headquarters before the call comes in.

"So today I need you to run home end for me." Steve told his wife

"I have no problem with that." She said as he gave her a small kiss.

Joe walks into the office and smiles at Steve and Robyn. He did not know that they were expecting but the minute that they chose .

"Joe, what are you doing here?" Steve asked his former friend.

"I heard the fact Wo Fat was in jail and it's seems like it's your handwriting." Joe informed him.

"How?" Steve asked him.

"I heard that you were in Japan." Joe responded to him

"How? Because I did not even tell Robyn where I was going. How do you think it made me feel about not telling my wife." Steve responded back to him.

"I'm sorry son. I was trying to protect you and your wife. You both been thou so much." Joe revealed to him

"Thanks to Shelboure." Steve argued back

"That's why I am here. I can finally make it up to you." Joe revealed to him.

"How?" Steve responded to him

"Going to take you to see Shelboure." Joe revealed to him

"I can't just leave because I have a family and work." Steve responded back to him

"But surely you can get the weekend off." Joe responded to him

"No, I can't leave like I did the last time. Danny said that if I write another note he won't talk to me again." Steve reminded to him.

"and that's the bad thing?" Joe reminded him

"I don't know." Steve responded to him

Steve's phone starts to ring. He hangs up.

"Joe you are coming with me." Steve revealed to him

"Why is that?" Joe asked him.

"because I am not letting you out of my sight until we sort it out." Steve told him as they headed out of their office.

Fryer's death

Fryer is heading out the coffee when his phone started to ring. He heads to the crime scene and sees the dead body and is shot. He gets a shot towards the suspect and dies.

Five O arrives

Steve arrives to the crime scene and starts figuring out what's going on. Danny walks up to Steve.

"Hey, welcome back." Danny told him as he is happy to see his boss.

"Thanks." Steve responded back to him

"What's Joe doing here?" Danny asked his friend.

"He has some business with me." Steve told his friend.

"alright. Well someone had shot Fryer and now he is dead." Danny told him about their new case.

"It's looks like he was shot two times." Steve revealed to their team.

"One was shot from a long distance and the second was shot from a closer range." Joe revealed to him

Max sees that there is a blood trail and head to forward it.

"Hey guys." Max responded to him

Steve and Danny and the rest of the team head to run to get to Max. Steve and Danny get to the suspect but it's too late. It's time for the chase. They get to HPD and search the whole building. The team finds out that its a woman and not a man that tried to kill Max Steve doesn't see that he had her in his sight. The building blows up and Steve's cell phone starts to ring.

"hey, honey. I am fine. Don't worry. Yes, I love you too. Bye." Steve told his wife.

Steve hangs up the phone and finishes up the case by killing her. Steve returns to the headquarters with Joe and Robyn. The minute that Robyn sees him; she runs and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Thank god that you are safe." Robyn said as he unwrapped her arms around his neck.

"I am going to Japan with Joe." Steve revealed to her.

"Make sure that you tell Danny." Robyn said to her husband. "Promise me that you will be back before the babies are born."

"I will." Steve responded to her and gave her a small kiss.

Steve leaves a message for Danny and then leaves. In Japan, Steve and Joe are at the house.

"Why are we here?" Steve asked his mentor.

"For you to knock on the door and find out who is shelbourne." Joe responded to him.

"Joe, I don't have time for you to pay games with me. I have a wife and two kids on the way. You are sitting here and playing games" Steve told him.

Steve knocks on the door and the person opens leaving Steve shocked.

"Mom?" Steve asked the person that opened the door.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter and don't be afraid to leave me a review. I hope that you follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time. Have a great Friday night and I will see you tomorrow for the next chapter of this storyline.


	15. Chapter 15

Author note: Hey guys, So I hope that you had a wonderful weekend and ready to watch the new episode of Hawaii 5-0. Another thing about last week's episode I did not like the part where Catherine was brought in and Malia was killed off. I don't own Hawaii 5-0 or their characters. I only own Catherine's daughter, Robyn, and the unborn babies.

McGarret's house

Robyn is getting ready for work when her phone starts to ring. She picks up the phone and smiles at seeing that it's her husband.

"hey babe." Robyn answered the phone.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked his wife.

"really good. When are you coming home?" Robyn responded to him

"Tomorrow and I am bringing a special guest." Steve told his wife.

"are you going to give me any clues?" Robyn responded to him.

"sorry, honey. This line is not stable enough. I love you." Steve told her.

"I love you too. I need to head into work. Catherine is staying with me tonight." Robyn responded to him

"alright. be careful." Steve told his wife.

Robyn hangs up and gets ready for work. She was going to meet Catherine for lunch. She was friends with her husband's friend. She arrives to see everyone waiting for her at work. She had just turned three months pregnant.

"hey, when is Steve coming home?" Danny asked his friend.

"We will be home tomorrow." She told him

"alright. I can't wait for him to be back." Danny told her.

They spend the rest of the day with each other. Catherine and Robyn spend the night having a girls night. Catherine can tell that she is pregnant but doesn't know that she is expecting twins.

"So I need to tell you something." Robyn told her

"What is it? I already know that you are pregnant with your baby." Catherine said to her friend.

"Well what you did not know is that we are expecting twins." Robyn revealed to her.

"Oh my god. That's amazing. Do you know what the gender is of the babies? I have a surprise to tell you too." She responded to the surprise.

"Set of both. What is it?" Robyn responded to her friend.

"I have a daughter and she's at my mom's house right now. My mom is going to bring her over if you don't mind to have her tonight. I am retiring in a week so i can spend more time with her. She's growing up so fast." Catherine revealed to her friend. She knew the chance that Robyn was going to asked if she is Steve's daughter but she's not.

"Oh that's really good. Of course we can go get her. I can't wait to meet her." Robyn revealed to her friend as they

"Then we should go on." Catherine said as they got into the truck.

Robyn and Catherine are heading to get Cath's daughter. Her mom and daughter are starting to get their bags. Catherine picks up her daughter.

"This is my daughter Katie." Catherine responded to her friend.

"My gosh, she's so cute. (To Katie) Hey baby girl. You are so big and so cute. (To Catherine) I can't wait for Steve to meet her." Robyn revealed to her friend.

"Me either. She reminds me so much like her father." Catherine responded to him.

"Come lets go back to my house." Robyn responded to him

The girls all head to the house where went she pulls up see Danny's car in the driveway. Catherine gets her daughter out of the car and they both walk into the house to see Danny there.

"hey, Danno." Catherine greeted her friend.

"Only I can call him that." Steve responded with a jealous tone.

"Steve!" She said as she walked up to her husband and wrapped her arms around him. He gave her a small hug and a kiss. "I missed you."

"Catherine, you can spend the night at my house." Danny informed her to give the couple so time alone.

"okay." She said as she grabbed her bag and her daughter.

"Come on, Cath. You don't have to leave." Steve told his friend.

"It's your first night home with your wife and you need time with her before your baby is born." Catherine responded to him

"thanks." Steve told her as he helped her picking up her daughter.

"You ready?" Danny asked her

"Yes." Catherine responded to him

"lets go." Danny responded

Steve waited until both Danny and Catherine gone to tell his wife that his mother is still alive. He invited his mother in the house.

"While I was in Japan with Joe, I found that my mom is still alive." Steve said to his wife as his mother was trying to give his wife a small hug.

"I thought that your mom was dead." She responded to her husband.

"I did too but she is alive and well." Steve revealed to her. Steve heard his phone go off and it was the governor telling him that Wo Fat escaped and that Robyn was in danger.

"Alright I need to get you guys to the safe house." Steve revealed to the girls as they were waiting for him to get off the phone.

"Why?" Robyn asked her husband.

"Wo Fat escaped and we need to go now. Babe, can you go pack a bag?" Steve asked his wife as he watched her nod her head to headed upstairs.

Author note: Tomorrow is a brand new day with a very long day. This is the start of this season! I am writing a new chapter to my other Hawaii Five-0 stories. See you as soon as new update on this story. Tell me what you think! Also don't forget to join me on twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you later on for chapter 15-20.


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note: Alright I am changing a lot of things of this chapter and I hope that you like it. I am going to try to started writing the new chapter of "A little bit of Hope" tomorrow. Thank you all that have review the past 15 chapters and I hope that you like it. Don't forget to review this chapter. I will be adding on to the storyline with both water baby and season four. There are some parts that are the original chapter but most of it is new.

Disclaimer: The only person that I own is Robyn and the babies that she is carrying. The birth is coming soon!

Chapter 16

Safe house

Robyn woke up the next morning knowing that she is not home in her house. She wished that she could be at home with her husband. Robyn headed down the stairs to go and make breakfast for her and Doris. She's sitting there and in shocked that her husband is home. She doesn't hear him come in.

"Hey Babe." Steve said to his wife as he gave her a small kiss on the neck. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Not very well. I wish that you could rub my feet and my back before we went to bed." She responded to her husband

Steve and Robyn share a small kiss. He keeps his arms around her waist.

"I know. It's just for a little bit longer." Steve told his wife

"I wish that you would already find him so I can come home with our babies" She said to her husband.

"I love you." He responded to her "Lets eat some food."

Steve and Robyn did not heard Doris coming down the stairs. She seemed happy to have both her child and daughter-in-law.

"Good morning everyone." Doris said to her son and his wife.

"Good morning, Doris. There is some breakfast on the stove." Robyn responded to her mother-in-law. She was not ready to call her mom yet. Steve heard his phone go off and knew that they had a case.

"I have to go to work." He said to his wife. "I will see you later"

"Okay." She responded to her husband as he gave her a small kiss.

Steve walked out of the safe house to find Catherine ready for him.

"hey thanks for coming to help out with my mom and Robyn." Steve told his friend.

"No issue. I will see you later." Catherine said as she walked into the house. The case took all day and Steve finally got the message that there was something happening in the safe house and that Robyn was okay. Steve arrived at the safe house in record time to find his mom with a gun in her hand.

"He's gone. He jumped out the window before I could get him." Doris told Steve and Danny. "Where's Robyn?"

"She's being check out right now." Steve told his mother as he headed back downstairs to be with his wife. Something did not feel right. A couple of minutes later, Steve helped his wife and his mother into his truck so they could go home.

McGarrett house: The next morning

Steve woke up to find his wife still sleeping and he was happy that she was home with him so he could spend time with his wife. They had about a week until they were eight months pregnant with the twins. She woke up twenty minutes later

"So I was thinking that it's time to have our team over again?" Steve told his wife as they were laying bed together.

"Yeah I like the sound of that." Robyn told her husband.

Later that evening

The whole teams arrive and they were celebrating the team being back together. Steve smiled as his wife was wrapping her arms around his waist from the back.

"Your mom seems to be doing really good." Robyn told her husband.

"Yeah, you are telling me." Steve said as he heard a knocked on the front door and he went to go and open it to find someone standing that made Doris turned around.

"It's nice to see you again." She said to the person. The person came up and slapped her. The person walked out of the room and Steve followed the person. Robyn started to follow her husband when her mother-in-law stopped her.

"Are you okay?" She asked Doris.

"Yes I am." Doris responded to her daughter-in-law. "I just can't believe that person hit me."

"You faked your death and made your family believe that you were dead so what were you expecting them to do? Open up for you with big arms?" Robyn responded to her mother-in-law.

Author Note: Who do you think it is? I know that they had Doris leaving and then coming back. I just decided to keep her in the storyline. Thank you all for reading this chapter. We are almost done with the original storyline. We just have about five more chapters of this but we will have more soon. I am starting to write season four of this storyline. I hope that you will come and join me on the new twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time and try to keep a chat going.


	17. Chapter 17

Author Note: Happy Saturday everyone! Thank you for checking out last night's edition of this storyline. I hope that you like the chapter. I decided to started over on this chapter too. I hope that you review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 17

McGarrett's house

The kitchen

Steve had pulled his sister into the kitchen so they could talk about what is going on.

"How long have you known that mom was alive?" She asked her brother.

"For only a couple of days. You can't just go around and slap her." He told his sister.

"Why not? She faked her death and now she came back acting like nothing changed." She responded to her brother. "I did not get to know my mom because of what she did."

Steve watched his sister turn around and leave. He knew that she was hurt and needed some time to get use to the news that their mother was alive.

Steve and Robyn had invite everyone from their team for a night at their house. Danny was sitting the back with Steve and Chin.

"Where was Gabby tonight?" Steve asked his friend.

"She's just getting off of work and she will be here in a bit. How's the babies growing?" Danny revealed to him

"They are growing big." Steve responded to him

"That's good." Chin told his friend.

"Are you kidding? They never stop growing." Danny responded to him.

"What are you trying to do? Scare me?" Steve asked his friend as Robyn started to walk up and smiled at the boys.

"What are you guys talking about?" Robyn asked them. She is almost in the eight month pregnant.

"They are trying to scare me about the babies never stop growing when they are born." Steve told his wife what was going on with the chat between him, Chin and Danny.

"What? Nothing we said is not true. Those babies won't stop growing until they are very old." Chin told him.

"Thank you very much Chin." Steve said as he walked away to go and chat with someone else. Robyn decides to stay and talk to them about what they were telling her husband.

"What were you guys trying to scare him?" Robyn asked the boys.

"No not at all." Danny lied to her.

"Danny how many times do I have to tell you not to lie to me?" She reminds him.

"I am not lying." Danny lied again.

"It's better to tell me the truth." She revealed to her friend.

They enjoyed the rest of the party with their friends and head for bed after the party was done.

* * *

The next morning

Steve woke up to find his cell phone ringing and he went to answer the phone and they had a new case. Robyn knew that she was going to work at headquarters since the fact that he wanted to make sure that their twins were safe. He got ready to take his shower and when he got out, he found his wife not in bed. He did not know where she went. He got dress before heading down the stairs. He found her in the kitchen making breakfast for him.

"There you are." Steve said as he came over next to her to greet her with a good morning kiss.

"Good morning to you too." She said as he pulled away. He grabbed his morning coffee and then the breakfast. She watched as her husband left for work.

* * *

Crime scene

Steve arrived there while waiting for Danny arrive. He knew that it had been his night with Grace and Gabby. He was expecting him to be late. Danny finally arrived a couple of minutes later.

* * *

Headquarters

Robyn arrived at work after talking to one of her friends that work at the palace. The babies were due in about eight weeks. She was not feeling the best and so she called Doris to take her to the hospital so the babies could be check out.

* * *

Hospital

After being check out by the doctors, she was admitted to the hospital so they could make sure that she was okay. Steve arrived the minute that he found out about Robyn. He ran into the room.

"Hey are you okay?" Steve asked his wife.

"I don't know what is going on with the babies." She responded to him as the doctor walked into the room.

"You must be Mr. McGarrett." The doctor said to him. Steve shake the hand.

"Thanks. So what's going on with my wife and my kids?" Steve asked the doctor.

"Your wife has been experiencing some preterm labor and she is dialed to eight right now. We won't be able to stop the labor because when I examine her there was not sack around the twins. We are going to have to deliver them right now and they will go into the NCIU until they are strong enough to go home. Now it's conman for women that are pregnant with twins to deliver early." The doctor revealed to the couple.

"No this can't be. It's too early." Robyn said to her husband.

"It's going to be okay." Steve tried to offer his wife confront about the twins coming early.

She gave birth to their twins. Steve could not believe that his twins were here. Lucky for them that the twins were doing really good and just needed help breathing for a little bit.

Author Note: That's it for this chapter and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. I will be back later for the next chapter. I had decided to change this chapter at first, I was going to edit this chapter and then I change my mind. I hope that you enjoy this storyline and please review and let me know what you think. Also don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time.


	18. Chapter 18

Author Note: Well, Chapter 17 had so many changes and I hope that you enjoy it. I am hoping to get chapter 21 posted and that means that I still have five more chapters to write from the start. I hope that you like the new version of this chapter.

Chapter 18

* * *

Hospital

It's been a day since the babies were born and the family is doing great. The babies have to spend a little bit of time in the NICU. Steve could tell that his wife was not happy about leaving their babies at the hospital but what else could she do.

"Steve, I can't leave our babies at the hospital while we go home." Robyn said to her husband.

"Sweetie, they are going to be fine. I want to make sure that you are okay." Steve responded to his wife as he gave her a small kiss. "Come on let's go home."

Steve took his wife home and then headed into work. He really did not want to leave his wife home alone but work called and that means that he has to endure one more day of Danny for the weekend. He had decided that he wanted to be home with his wife when the babies came home.

"So how is Robyn and the babies doing?" Danny asked his friend as he saw him walk into the office.

"They are doing really good. The doctor said that they are going to have stay in there until their due date and then they can come home. Robyn did not want to leave the hospital and you know something, I did not want to leave my children either." Steve told his friend.

"Well that sucks." Danny responded to him.

"I know. It's weird for me to think that I am daddy now when my kids are in the NICU" Steve told his friend.

"It's a different experience for you guys to go through but you guys will be find and the kids will be just as strong as their father." Danny promised his friend.

"Why don't you take the day off and spend it with your wife?" Danny asked his friend.

"You just want to run this team." Steve told his friend.

"No. I want you to be with your family right now. That's where you need to be is with your family." Danny revealed to his friend.

"I know that but I also have a job right now that I need to do so I am not going anywhere." Steve told his friend.

McGarrrett's house

Robyn was sitting on the couch waiting for her husband to get home. It was really hard for her because she wanted to get back to the hospital to be with the twins. She knew that her husband was right that she did need to rest so that way she wouldn't end up in the hospital but she also wanted to be with her babies. She got ready with her car keys and her phones and made her way back to the hospital. She finally gets back to the hospital to find Doris already there.

"Hey I did not know that you were going to be here." Robyn said to her mother-in-law.

"I just came to visit my grandbabies. They seem to be doing really well." She responded to her. "Have you guys pick the names of the babies yet?"

"Yeah we did. This little girl name is Kia and her brother is named after their grandfather John." Robyn revealed as she gave her mother-in-law a smile. Robyn did not hear her husband standing behind her watching her. She knew that he would be upset if he knew that she had came back to the hospital.

"What are you doing here at the hospital?" Steve asked his wife.

"I came to visit my kids, Steven." She told her husband. "Why are you here?"

"I drove by our house and found that my wife was gone. I figured that you would be here since when I took you home so I figured you came back here." Steve informed his wife.

"I know and I am sorry but I could not stand that my kids were here and I was home." She revealed to her husband. He pulled her into a hug and smiled at his mother.

"I guess that you told my mom the names of the babies." Steve told her as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Yep." Robyn told her husband as they turned their attention back to their kids.

They returned home and enjoyed the rest of the night when their clocked reached midnight Steve's cell phone started to ring. Steve answered the phone about ten seconds after it started to ring.

"hello?" Steve answered the phone groggy. "Yeah we will be right there." Steve hanged up the phone and started to wake his wife up and they headed to the hospital. They run into their twins room.

"What's going on with our babies?" Steve asked the doctor.

"I will explain it in a minutes just wait a second." Doctor responded to the couple.

* * *

Author Note: Alright that's the end of this chapter. What do you think is happening at the hospital? Leave me a review and tell me what you think. It's almost lunch time here and so I will have chapter 19, 20, and 21 posted later on today. Don't forget to check out my twitter as carson34ff where I update and tweet all the time. Also don't forget to check out my other storylines. I have a new one take Monday storyline to be posted on Monday morning that I hope that you enjoy. Kono is returning on Friday to Five 0 and I am supper happy! Don't forget to check out my blog because I posted what I think about the new chapters when I post them.


	19. Chapter 19

Author note: Alright I am back with another chapter of this storyline. I am about to start writing for the four season to Five 0. This chapter is completely new and I hope that you like it. Pretty soon we will have 20 chapters and I am going to try to finished the original storyline for this and then start on Water baby and then add season 4 to this storyline. I am thinking about having 35 chapters on this storyline. I know that season three has been really long but I am almost done with it. We just have three more chapters and then we have a mid season break to give update on the babies.

Chapter 19

At the hospital

Steve and Robyn were waiting to find out what is going on with their twins. They had been woken up around midnight by a phone call telling them to get to the hospital as soon as they can. Steve has lost his patience and walked over the nurses station.

"I want to know what's going on with my kids." Steve informed the nurse.

"The doctor will be out here soon to tell you what is going on with the kids." The nurse revealed to him.

"I have waited for twenty minutes and I want answers on what's going on with my kids." Steve told the nurse.

"Sir, I am sorry that you have waited this long to find out what is going on with your children but the doctor will be out as soon as he can." The nurse responded to him. Steve walked back over to his wife and sat down. He did not know what was going on with his kids. Steve and Robyn noticed that the doctor had stepped out of the room.

"How are the twins doing?" Steve asked the doctor.

"They are doing really good." The doctor revealed to him.

"Then why did you have us come here in the middle of the night?" Robyn asked him.

"Because we are letting you guys take your twins home. They are doing well for being born eight weeks early." The doctor revealed the good news.

"That's amazing news. But what took so long?" Steve asked the doctor.

"Because we want to make sure that the twins could stand a car seat ride home." The doctor revealed to him. "We were just giving them the test now and they both pass with flying colors. You have strong babies in there."

"They take after their mommy." Steve said as he gave his wife a small kiss.

"I beg to differ that they take after you." Robyn responded to him.

"How about we say that they take after the both of us?" Steve asked his wife.

"That's sounds like a great day." Robyn said as the nurse came into the waiting area with Kia. Robyn takes her daughter from the nurse.

"Hey baby girl." Steve said towards his daughter. The nurse comes back into the waiting room with their son John and Steve takes the little boy. They head home and spend time growing with the family but it only last about twenty minutes before the family fall asleep.

The next morning

Steve had a meeting with the governor that he could not get out of. Robyn told him to go ahead and go to work since today was Friday and he starts his vacation the minute that he got off of work. Robyn had a nice relaxing morning with the twins. Steve got to the governor and knew that he needed coffee.

"Hey Steve, how are Robyn and the pregnancy going?" The governor asked him.

"Well she had the baby and the twins came home last night." Steve revealed to his boss.

"Do you need something to drink?" The governor asked as his assistant came into the room.

"Coffee would be great." Steve told him as the assistant went to go and get the coffee. She handed it to Steve and the governor. "Thank you."

Steve and the governor had about an hour of a meeting before Steve headed to headquarters to tell the team that he was going to have to take a break from work.

"Hey guys, many of you that Robyn had the babies early this week and the doctor called us this morning to tell us that we could bring them home. We want to give them a homecoming party this weekend and you all are invited to the party." Steve informed them. "The best news is that I am taking about two months later off of work and I will be back right after Robyn is off of maternally leave"

"You are right it's time for you to take a break from work." Danny responded to him.

"Shut up Danny." Chin said to him. "Give those babies a kiss from me."

"I will." Steve responded to him.

"And from me." Kono revealed back to him.

"I will. I will see you guys on Saturday. I will also see you in about two months." Steve said to them as they got back to work and Steve headed for the truck. He got home about three pm to find his wife and the twins taking a nap. Kia was so much like his wife that he loved that his little girl looked like his wife. He hoped that he could keep them safe from anything. Steve decided to go and take his own nap knowing that he is not going to get that much sleep while the twins were little.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter and let me know what you think. We have one more chapter until today's chapters are done. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time. Don't forget to check out the last chapter of the day. I am about to get started on next week's one take Monday. I hope that you check out this upcoming one take Monday storyline.


	20. Chapter 20

Author Note: I hope that you have been liking this chapter so far and that you will keep following this storyline. We only have two chapters left. This chapter I will reach 20,000 words and counting. It's been really busy with this Saturday with many things. I been posting all day and tomorrow will have chapter 21.

Chapter 20

It's been about a couple days since the babies had came home and today they were going to have a homecoming party for the twins. The team arrived right when they were getting the babies ready for the party.

"Hey babe, the team is going to be here in a couple of minutes." Steve told his wife.

"Alright well John is finished with getting ready to go." Robyn revealed to her husband as he picked up John. Robyn was just finishing up with Kia. She came down the stairs and smiled when she saw Danny and Grace standing there.

"There's the babies." Danny revealed to his daughter.

"I want to hold them." Grace said to Steve.

"Alright go sit down on the couch and I will bring John over there for you to hold him for a couple of moments." Steve told her as he watched her sit down the couch. He handed John to Grace and she light up with having the baby in her arms. She got nervous when John started crying.

"Danno!" Grace yelled at her father as John started to scream at her. Danny came running to his daughter and picked up the crying little boy.

"It's okay." Danny said to his daughter and John. He was trying to calm down John but nothing was working. Chin and Kono arrived a couple of minutes and Kono took the baby out of Danny's arms.

"It's okay. You want to go see mommy." Kono said to the little boy who was still really upset so she started to walked towards Steve was managing the grill. Robyn reached for John so she could calm him down.

Later on that night

Steve and the boys were watching football while the girls were down at the beach playing in the sand. They were having a fun day together when Catherine walked down with her daughter.

"I can't believe that Steve has John watching football." Catherine said as she put her daughter down.

"Yeah I know. I knew that he would become a daddy's boy when I gave Steve a son." Robyn responded as she smiled at the little girl.

Grace went over to played with Catherine's daughter since she is a little older then the baby is.

"So what is the plan?" Catherine asked the girls.

"We are just hanging down here until Kia gets tried of being here. Both of the kids are daddy's kids." Robyn revealed to her friends.

"Yeah. It sounds like it." Catherine revealed as Kia started to get upset at being at the beach. "Well it sounds like it's time to go back to the house."

Kono helped Robyn as she stood up. Catherine picked up her daughter and they headed up back to the house. Steve watched as the girls started to come into the house.

"Hey girls you are back." Steve said to the girls. Kia saw Steve and started to crying since she wanted Daddy. Steve gave John to Chin and he took Kia and let her sit by him and Chin. Danny moved over so that way she could sit with her husband and child. Chin handled John over to Robyn. Steve put on a movie so that way they could watch the movie rather the football.

* * *

Bedtime

Steve was getting the kids ready for their bath time with Robyn walked into the bathroom and filled their little tubs with water so the kids could enjoy their bath. Steve brought them into the room.

"Look mommy, I have two little messy babies in my arms." Steve said as his wife took Kia and put her in the bath and then he put John in his tub. They stayed into the water for about five minutes just long enough to make sure that everything got clean. Steve got the twins out of the bath and they headed to get their night clothes on and then put them in their cribs.

Steve could not wait until the twins would celebrate their first birthday but they are not even a month old yet. Robyn had went downstairs so she could make bottles for the twins and hears the front door open.

"Can I help you?" Robyn asked the person.

"yes I am looking for Doris McGarrett." The person responded to her.

"She's not here." She said as the person pulled out the gun and grabbed before she could yell for her husband. The person took her out of the house and into the waiting car.

* * *

Steve came down the stairs wondering what was taking his wife so long to make the bottles. He did not find her in the kitchen and she is not anywhere to be seen. He walked towards the back door to see if she was out there.

"Babe, where are you?" He yelled for his wife. He picked up the house phone so that way he could find out where she is. Her phone starts ringing in the house. He doesn't understand this. He heards the twins start crying and he makes their bottles and takes up there. He pulled out his phone while he is feeding Kia to call their team.

"Hey Danny, Robyn's missing." He told his friend.

* * *

Author Note: What do you think is going to happen for Robyn? How long is it going to take them to find her? Check out tomorrow's 21st chapter to find out. Let me know what you think of this chapter and don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you tomorrow for the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Author Note: It's time to write the final chapter of the third season. Now the next five or six chapters will be mid season chapters with just littlle check ups for the family. I know that I am mean that I left on the last chapter of Robyn being taken.

Chapter 21: End of Season three

McGarrett House

Steve had never gone to sleep since he was waiting for news of his wife was okay and that she just went for a run or something. He heard the front door being knocked on it. He went to open the front door to find a little kid standing there. Late last night, he had called Catherine to take the twins for the night.

"I was asked to give you this." The little boy handed him a package.

"Who told you to give this to me?" Steve asked him before he went to running off.

"I don't know who it was they just told me to give this to a Steve McGarrett. I went to headquarters and one of the ladies said that you were taking some time off with your family." The little boy revealed to him.

Steve watched as the little boy ran off and he went to open the package to find there was a dvd title "Robyn". He pulled out his phone and called Danny to tell him to come over to his house. Danny arrived there in about five minutes later. They turned on the DVD player to watch the DVD where he saw his wife being tied up in the car. The man that took her said that he just wanted his mother. He had 24 hours to find his mother.

"I need to go find her." Steve said to his friend.

"Where are the twins?" Danny asked as he grabbed his keys.

"They are with Catherine right now. She just texted me saying that they are doing good right now and that's how I wanted it. I don't want my kids scared." Steve told him.

"You know that your kids would not know what's going on right now." Danny said as they started the car to head to Steve's mom. They got to his mother's house.

"Mom, where are you?" Steve shouted for his mother.

"Why are you yelling?" Doris asked her son.

"Because one of your enemies took my wife out of my home last night." Steve told his mother.

"What?" Doris asked her son.

"So tell me why do they want you so badly that they had to take my wife." Steve revealed to her. "Right now I don't care about Wo Fat. I want my wife back home safe. I have two kids that need their mother right now."

"I know Steve. What do they want for exchange?" Doris asked her son

"They want you." Steve told her flat out

"Then let's give it to them so Robyn can come home and be with you guys. I will find a way to get out of this." Doris revealed to her son.

"Alright let's go." Steve said to her as his cell phone started to ring and it was the kidnappers. They made the meeting place for Pearl Harbor in twenty minutes. Steve and Danny arrived with Doris to find Robyn sitting on the chair waiting for her husband and his partner. He walked over to his wife and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her waist. Steve was focus on his wife while the kidnapper took his mother.

"Are you okay?" He asked his wife.

"Yeah I fine. Where are the twins?" She asked her husband.

"They are fine. Catherine has them with her daughter. We can pick them up later. I just want to make sure that you okay." Steve told his wife.

"No I want to be with both you and our babies right now." She said to her husband.

"Alright let's go." Steve responded to her as he walked out to of the office and towards his truck. He did not let the kidnappers know that he has a GBS on his mother's phone. "Where are they taking her?"

"To a warehouse about two miles from here." Danny revealed to him.

"Alright why don't you have Chin and Kono meet you there and I will see you back at headquarters with the girls." Steve said to him.

"Alright." Danny said as he walked to his car. They headed to go get the kids from Catherine's house.

Catherine's house

Catherine opened the door and gave Robyn a hug the minute that she saw that she was okay.

"Thank goodness that you are okay." Catherine said as she let go of the hug.

"I know. I just want to see the twins right now." Robyn said to her friend. She did not seemed to be in a talking mood. Catherine decided to take Steve aside.

"Is she okay?" Catherine asked her friend.

"I am pretty sure that she is okay." Steve said to her. "Thank you for watching the kids for me."

"Your welcome. Your focus needed to be on your wife and I was more then happy to watch the twins. They are so cute." Catherine responded to her friend. They loaded up and took the kids to headquarters so that way they could make sure that Steve's mom was safe.

Warehouse

Danny, Chin and Kono made it into the room that her signal was coming from to find a body and Doris was gone. They did not know where she was.

"Man, I don't want to tell Steve this." Danny revealed to him

"Neither do we." Chin responded back to him.

Author Note: Where's Doris at? Leave a review and share your thoughts on this chapter. I will be back on Monday with chapter 22. I think the first chapter I am going to put the timeline at when the twins are six weeks old and then do four months and then return back for season four. I hope that you will join me on twitter as carson34ff where I posted everyday.


End file.
